


When Gibbs loses Control

by needtoknow400



Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 09:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13587087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needtoknow400/pseuds/needtoknow400
Summary: Gibbs needs to lose control, needs an outlet and Tony is the closest available target. What happens after the dust settles? Can even their friendship survive?





	When Gibbs loses Control

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Posted on ff.net on 4/28/2011

Gibbs took another long swig from his beer as he half listened to the conversation drifting up around him. The week had already been filled with countless bodies and cases. The murder of a naval officer’s nine year old daughter had been the final straw. And that was why the team now sat at a bar on a Thursday night drinking beer, wine, shots or whatever would dull the pain. The bar was five or ten minutes from everyone's place, except Gibbs, allowing everyone to feel a little more comfortable having that extra drink. Gibbs rarely got drunk but if he did tonight would be the night. He was wound up, on edge and desperately in need of a release for it.

Gibbs took the last drink of his beer then nodded towards the bartender.

"Need another." The brunette smiled as she leaned forward giving Gibbs an ample view of her breasts.

"Bourbon."

"Sure." She smiled again and turned to get his drink.

"Think she likes you boss." Tony said from his standing position behind Gibbs.

Gibbs glanced up at him. "It's her job DiNozzo."

She turned back sitting Gibbs drink in front of him. He pulled a bill from his pocket and sat it down.

"Keep it." Gibbs nodded as he took a swig of the Bourbon.

Gibbs felt Tony touch his back and looked up. Tony had been pushed against him by some woman.

"I'm sorry." A smiling blue eyed blond apologized for pushing Tony.

"No problem." Tony said turning on that DiNozzo smile.

"Well maybe I'm not sorry." She said chewing at her lower lip.

"Anthony, Tony."

"Mercedes." She said flipping her hair.

"Mercedes one of my favorite cars." Tony grinned.

"Really." She grinned back as him voice seductive. "Have you ever driven one?"

"No."

Gibbs rolled his eyes as he listened to the conversation.

"You really should." She said running her fingers over his arm.

"I'll work on that."

"Tony do a shot with us." Abby said from her position beside Gibbs.

"One sec." Tony said without looking at her.

"Tony!" Abby said again.

Tony sighed.

"You have a pen?" Mercedes asked.

"Um." Tony was checking all his pockets.

Gibbs pulled his from the inside pocket of his jacket and handed it to Tony.

"Thanks Boss I so owe you."

Mercedes took the pen from him then took his hand holding it palm up and she wrote her number on it.

"There. Call me."

"Yeah sure."

She handed him the pen back. "Soon."

"Right."

With that she smiled and walked away.

Tony watched her go his head slightly cocked as he stared at her backside.

"Are you done?" Abby smirked.

"Yeah." Tony said still not turning.

"TONY!" Abby said again.

"Right." He turned back to the group then look at the shot sitting by Gibbs. "What the hell is that?"

"Snakebite." Ziva grinned.

"Some weird Moussad thing?" He asked.

"No."

"Are we ready?" Palmer asked.

Gibbs shook his head. Abby was sitting next to him, Ziva next to her. McGee, Palmer and Tony standing behind them. Gibbs watched as the four of them tapped their drink on the bar then swallowed it and slammed their glass back down.

"That was horrible." Ziva said making a face.

"No that was disguising." Tony shook his head as if that would somehow take the taste away.

Abby and McGee just grinned.

Tony took a long drink from his beer thankful when the taste finally seemed to disappear.

"Okay I am going home getting in my PJ's and going to bed." Tony said.

Saying his good-byes, he grabbed his coat and headed out the door. It was a few moments later that Ziva stared at an item on the bar.

"Are those Tony's keys?" Ziva asked seeing the familiar keys still laying there.

"Yeah." Gibbs grabbed them. "I'll catch him on my way out I need to go anyway."

He nodded his goodbyes and disappeared. Once outside he stopped in front of the alley beside the bar and waited. It took only a moment till he saw Tony walking back towards the bar.

"Forgot my-" Tony paused as he saw Gibbs hold out his hand with the keys in it. "Thanks."

Tony grabbed the keys and went to pull his hand away when Gibbs grabbed his wrist. Looking at the spot where Gibbs now held him, Tony realized something was different. The touch was different. It was in that one moment of thought that Tony was jerked forward and pulled into the darkness of the alley. Tony felt his body shoved against the side of the building, Gibbs strong hands having put him there.

Gibbs’ fingers slipped the button of Tony's jeans free, then slid down the zipper. He felt Tony's sharp intake of breath as he anticipated what was to come. Gibbs’ hand slipped inside Tony's jeans and wrapped around his already hard cock.

"Oh fuck." Tony moaned as his hands balled into fists in the front of Gibbs’ shirt. Gibbs hands expertly stroked over his cock as Tony continued to moan.

Gibbs free hand clutched at Tony's hip.

"Don't stop." Tony groaned putting his head back. "Please don't stop."

There was no reply only the sound and feel of Gibbs breath against his throat as he bit at the tender flesh. Tony's hand moved to clutch at the back of Gibbs’ head trying to force him deeper again him.

"Gibbs." Tony sighed as he let himself get carried away by the desire

Then came the voices. Familiar voices leaving the bar, lingering, saying their goodbyes.

Gibbs’ lips brushed against Tony's ear. "Quiet."

Tony thought Gibbs would stop, at least until the voices disappeared but instead his dick was pulled from the pants and the older man’s grip tightened and he was stroked harder. Tony's hands clutched at the back of Gibbs’ head his lips pressed to Gibbs’ ear.

"Gibbs please." Tony whispered not sure if he was begging Gibbs to stop or continue. "You're going to make me-"

Tony bit his lower lip to stop the scream as the overwhelming need to come threatened. He was thrusting into Gibbs’ hand, pleading almost crying for release.

It seemed to take hours instead of minutes for the voices to disappear finally letting the silence return.

"Oh God." Tony cried out as his body tensed and he came with Gibbs’ hand continuing to stroke him. He clung to Gibbs afraid at any moment he would collapse his body overcome with the assault it had just experienced.

Once Tony's body calmed and his breathing slowed, Gibbs removed his hand from Tony's now flaccid cock. He shoved Tony’s cock back into his slacks, pulled up the zipper, fastened the button and stepped back.

"You okay?"

"Yes." Tony sighed.

Then Gibbs turned and walked out of the alley.

**##########**

Gibbs threw his keys on the table and hung up his coat. Making his way into the living room he collapsed on the couch and ran his hands over his face. This wasn't like him, he didn't lose control like that. Everything had just finally come to a head and it needed an outlet. And Tony had become that outlet. Why? Because Gibbs knew Tony would accept it, without question. Whatever Gibbs demanded Tony would give it and he had.

He knew Tony wanted more between them, craved more, but had never crossed that line. Maybe out of fear of rejection or just plain fear, Gibbs didn't know and he didn't care. He had never expected to cross that line with Tony. Never wanted to break rule twelve. He shook his head, well he hadn't actually broken rule twelve. Jacking off a co-worked in an alley was not a date.

Gibbs dropped his head back on the couch. It was over and done. It would never happen again. He knew Tony. If Gibbs never brought it up neither would Tony. So that was it. Life would go.

**##########**

Gibbs was right. He never brought up the incident in the alley and Tony had been mute about it. The whole day had been like any other day with not even a hint of something hidden underneath. And soon a day turned into weeks and everything was exactly the same, their banter, their friendship, nothing had changed. Even when they were alone the conversation was the same and no mention of that night.

Had it not been another hellish week, another week of death and destruction, maybe Gibbs would have never thought about that night again. Instead it was all becoming too much, the same feeling he had that night at the bar, the need to find something or someone as an outlet. He was wound to tight and it was putting him on edge again and he was even grumpier than usual. That's why it happened, that's what he told himself.

Gibbs and Tony were returning files collected during a case, to a private military factory. It wasn't normally their job but SecNav has concerns when classified documents and prototypes are involved. Hence Tony and Gibbs making the delivery.

As they entered the elevator to leave, Tony didn't realize that Gibbs had entered the elevator first, something he rarely if ever did. It wasn't until he stood staring at the elevator doors, Gibbs standing behind him that the difference hit him. Tony found himself suddenly frozen to the spot. Then he heard the sound of the elevator stop, saw Gibbs’ hand as it slip away from the emergency stop button.

Then the soft touch, so soft. Gibbs’ arm wrapped around him from behind, his hand caressing up Tony's chest. Another arm snaked around Tony's body this time grabbing Tony's cock. Tony's eyes closed as his body leaned back against Gibbs, his hand reaching back and grabbing Gibbs’ head pulling it down to his neck.

Gibbs tongue licked up Tony's neck nipping at Tony's earlobe.

Tony moaned. "God yes."

Letting his lips kiss back down Tony's neck, Gibbs’ hand continued to squeeze Tony's cock.

"Harder." Tony sighed and he felt Gibbs’ hand tighten on his cock squeezing and rubbing with more force. Thrusting back, Tony felt Gibbs own hard cock pressing against his ass causing another moan to escape his lips.

Gibbs felt himself straining against his slacks as Tony's warm ass thrust against him.

Tony's hand slipped between their bodies and his fingers racked over Gibbs’ cock.

Grabbing Tony's hand, Gibbs ripped it away.

"No." Gibbs growled in Tony's ear.

There was no verbal response only the nod of Tony's head. Gibbs let go of Tony's hand and his lips sank back to Tony's neck. Gibbs’ fingers tore down the zipper of Tony's slacks and slipped his hand inside. He groaned when he felt Tony's bare skin. The surprise of Tony having nothing on underneath only fueling the need as he stroked over Tony's length.

"That's it." Tony moaned. "I love the way you touch me."

Tony's words caused Gibbs to stroke faster. His lips now sucking on Tony's neck then biting at the flesh, knowing without question he was leaving marks. Tony's hand again clutched at Gibbs’ head begging him to mark him.

"Rub your cock against me please." Tony sighed pushing back against Gibbs. He wanted to feel Gibbs, wanted that contact, wanted to know Gibbs was as aroused as he was.

For a moment Tony thought Gibbs wasn't listening or wouldn't agree to his request, but then he felt Gibbs hard cock press against him rubbing against his ass.

"Fuck yes." Tony groaned. "So good."

Gibbs felt Tony's cock tightening, felt his body start to tense and he knew the release was near, even before he heard the cry.

"Oh God Gibbs." Tony cried out as he came. His body trembling in Gibbs’ arms, and it was only Gibbs holding him that kept Tony standing. As Tony's body shook Gibbs continued to work over him drawing out the release. Only once it ended and Tony's breathing had slow to almost normal did Gibbs remove his hand. He zipped up Tony's pants.

"We need to go." Gibbs said in Tony's ear as his arms slipped from around Tony's waist.

Tony nodded as Gibbs started the elevator again.

"Do you have a change of clothes in your car?"

"Yeah." Tony sighed.

"I'll drop you at your car when we get back to the office." Gibbs said as the doors parted and they walked out.

**##########**

Gibbs walked into the bullpen and made his way to his desk, not paying attention to the two other agents who looked around as if concerned.

"Where is Tony?" Ziva finally asked.

"Don't know." Gibbs shrugged.

A few seconds later, the elevator returned and Tony stepped out.

Ziva eyed him suspiciously. "You changed."

"Observant miss investigator." Tony rolled his eyes.

"Why?"

"Does it matter?" Tony said trying to stare at his computer screen as if it would prevent her from asking any more questions.

"Maybe."

Gibbs flipped through a file in front of him, trying to concentrate on anything besides what he had given into earlier. But the attempt was futile. He ran his hands over his face then shot up.

"Going for coffee." He said as he tore out of the bullpen.

Once he disappeared, Ziva was suddenly standing at Tony's desk.

"Why did you change?" She asked again staring down at Tony.

"I spilled a soda on myself." He said glancing up at her. "Happy now?"

She stared at him. "I do not believe you."

"Whatever." He shook his head.

"McGee do you believe him?" Ziva asked without looking over.

"Given his track record." McGee paused. "Yes."

"Thank you McGee." Tony smiled.

**##########**

Standing in the elevator with his cup of coffee Gibbs took a deep breath, he hit the stop button and leaned again the side wall. He stared at the coffee for a moment then threw it will all his force against the other side of the elevator sending the black liquid splattering across the walls and floor. Running his hands through his hair his head dropped back. Once he could chalk up to a mistake. Twice was a pattern of behavior. A pattern that needed to be broken. He flip the start button then slapped each elevator floor button not carrying which floor the elevator stopped on. Unfortunately it stopped at the bullpen and he walked out and instead of walking to his desk he walked to the head. The three agents watched him walk by.

"Something is wrong and it is not a case." Ziva said.

Tony sighed knowing full well what was bothering Gibbs.

"Maybe you should talk to him."

Tony looked around then looked back at Ziva.

"Me." Tony chuckled. "And say what? Boss everything okay, do you need to talk?"

"Yes." She nodded.

Tony started laughing.

"Sure I'll get right on that." Tony shook his head and his eyes went wide. "Seriously have you forgot who we are talking about? Leroy Jethro Gibbs. The man doesn't share especially anything that is bothering him."

"He is repressed." She said as if it were some great fact that no one else knew.

"Yea think?" Tony chuckled. "Really Ziva how long have you worked here?"

"I am just saying. Maybe he needs to find something beside the boat to relief his stress and tension." Ziva shrugged.

"Yeah maybe he does." Tony sighed. _If she only knew._ Tony thought to himself.

**###########**

Days passed again without incident. Tony didn't know whether he wanted to avoid being alone with Gibbs or do everything in his power to spend time with him.

"Finan's sounds good. Yeah." Gibbs closed the phone then came around the corner from interrogating and almost ran into Tony.

Tony stopped standing in front of Gibbs.

"Need something DiNozzo?"

"Um wife just came in she's in conference room one." Tony smiled. "And she doesn't look happy."

"Do they ever?" Gibbs sighed as he walked passed Tony and towards the conference room Tony following on his heels.

Tony smirked. "Well this one is especially unhappy. She knew about the affair."

"They always do." Gibbs grinned.

**###########**

Tony walked into the bullpen and over to McGee's desk and bent down.

"Finan's."

"Finan's." McGee repeated.

"Yeah. Know it?"

"No. Should I?"

"I think it's a bar." Tony added. "Look it up. What is it and where is it?"

"Why?" McGee asked always suspicious when it came to Tony.

"Just do whatever it is you do." Tony said running his hands over the keyboard. "And find it."

McGee rolled his eyes but started tapping at the keyboard. A few moments passed and it popped up.

"It's a bar just outside D.C."

"Address." Tony said picking up the pen and handing it to McGee.

McGee shook his head but wrote it down on a sticky note and handed it to Tony.

"Thank you." Tony smiled snatching the paper from McGee and walking back to his desk.

**##########**

"We really need to find something else to talk about." Fornell laughed. "Bashing our ex-wife is getting old."

Gibbs chuckled. "But we do it so well."

Fornell laughed and took a sip of his beer.

"Well we bashed our bosses as well, so it wasn't all about Diane." Gibbs smirked.

"True the night wasn't a complete waste."

Gibbs nodded.

"You tell your boy you were coming here?" Fornell asked.

Gibbs eyes narrowed. "My boy?"

Fornell nodded towards the door.

Glancing over his shoulder, Gibbs watched as Tony walked in and took a seat at the bar. "No." Gibbs picked up his glass and emptied the last of his Bourbon.

"Coincidence?" Fornell smirked.

Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"Not going to say hi?"

"No." Gibbs shook his head.

"He piss you off or something?" Fornell smiled.

"No."

"And here I thought DiNotzo was your favorite." Fornell grinned.

Gibbs chuckled. "And why would you think that?"

Fornell shrugged. "You bought and trained him."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow at Fornell's choice of words.

"He's all yours." Fornell smiled. "You have no one to blame but yourself for how that one turned out."

"I'm not complaining." Gibbs smirked. "He's one of the best."

"So you tell me." Fornell chuckled. "I know he's a good Agent."

Gibbs nodded.

"Another?" The waitress asked as she passed by Gibbs and Fornell's table.

"I'm good." Gibbs shook his head.

"Me too." Fornell said as he stood up. "Always enjoyable Jethro."

"Yeah."

"Next week?"

"Sure." Gibbs nodded.

Once Fornell left, Gibbs looked at his watch then tossed some money on the table and walked out the door.

Tony pulled a few bills from his pocket and threw them on the bar, following Gibbs out the door. When he stepped out, Tony looked left and right, no sign of Gibbs. He dropped his head back and sighed. It was dark Gibbs could have disappeared anywhere. It didn't matter anyway. Tony started walking towards his car. He had parked in a fairly deserted parking lot a block away. Why he didn't know. Great Tony chuckled to himself, he was becoming a stalker. Approaching his car he opened the driver door, only to have it slammed shut by Gibbs leaning back against it

"Following me?"

Tony shook his head.

Gibbs grabbed Tony by the wrist and jerked him forward. Then his steel blue eyes locked with Tony's emerald green. Tony's breathing quickened as in the silence he heard the zipper of Gibbs slacks being slid down.

"Please." Tony moaned telling Gibbs that he wanted this.

Gibbs’ eyes never left Tony's as he slipped his cock out and Tony's hand instantly wrapped around it. Gibbs moaned as slowly Tony started stroking. Releasing his wrist, Gibbs’ hand traveled up Tony's arm grabbing his face, his thumb caressing over Tony's cheek.

"Faster." Gibbs growled.

Tony increased his speed as his other hand grabbed the middle of Gibbs’ shirt.

Another moan as Tony worked over Gibbs’ cock, Gibbs now rocking his hips creating a rhythm with Tony's actions.

"I've wanted to do this for so long." Tony groaned. "So long."

Gibbs other hand reached down and raked over Tony's cock. Both men moaned.

"I want to make you come." Tony sighed. "Please Gibbs."

He was so close, could feel the need about to overwhelm him, he fought to hold back, wanted to just keep enjoying the feel of Tony's hand on his cock. Gibbs head dropped back, as he reveled in the last few moments of Tony's touch before the release came.

"Tony." Gibbs growled as his body tensed and he came hard and fast. He fought to catch his breath as he let the world slip away for a moment and just lost himself in the sensation. But as quickly as the moment came it went. He pulled Tony's hand from his cock and zipped up his pants.

Tony stepped back knowing how this was going to end.

Gibbs started to walk away. "Now stop following me."

**############**

Tony walked out from the bathroom a towel wrapped around his waist. The warm then cold water not having the calming effect on him that he had hoped. He fell back onto the bed and closed his eyes. What are you doing? Tony thought to himself. You just tracked your boss to a bar, then followed him out, only to jack him off in a deserted parking garage. That's healthy! He rubbed his hands over his face then shook his head. He had no idea what was going on with the two of them. It seemed like some sick twisted game. A game that Tony was now willingly playing and actually making moves in. And the worse thing was, he didn't want it to stop.

He had wanted Gibbs for years but could never take that final step. So when Gibbs had pulled him into that alley and forced him against the wall, there was no thought in his mind other than to give in to whatever Gibbs wanted and needed from him. Funny that his first thought had been that Gibbs would want to get off, not that Gibbs would want to pleasure him. Then in the elevator the same thing, Gibbs wouldn't even let Tony touch him. Tony let his fingers touched his neck, he still had the marks to show for that encounter. So was tonight some progression of this game. Suddenly Tony was allowed to touch Gibbs. If that was the case what was the next level to this game?

Tony sighed. Oh he knew the next level all too well. He felt his cock twitch, aroused by the thought. Jesus get a grip! He yelled at himself. He shouldn't want to play this game. He should want it to stop and he should be the one to stop it. Yet here he was turned on simply by the thought of their next encounter. How long could this go on? Eventually Gibbs would meet someone and it would stop. Some red-head that would take Tony's place. And then what. Tony would be right back where he started from, wanting Gibbs and not being able to have him.

**############**

The weekend had come and gone registering as little more than a blur to Tony. He'd accomplished nothing other than to convince himself that the next time Gibbs had him alone and wanted something. He would stop it. He would tell Gibbs, the game was over, he wasn't playing any more.

Tony saw Gibbs walk off the elevator but ignored his presence, instead continuing his conversation with the very attractive Tasha from accounting. They were standing by the windows away from the bullpen.

"I thought you would call this weekend." She said seductively as she traced a finger up Tony's arm.

"I wanted to but had a few things come up."

"Really." She smiled. "Should have called, maybe I could have helped."

Tony smirked. "Maybe."

"One day this week?" She said biting at her lower lip.

"Yeah. I'll let you know when-"

"DINOZZO!"

The shout made the woman jump.

"Work, gotta get back." Tony said.

"Right." She said before making a quick retreat, taking the long way so as to not have to pass Gibbs.

Gibbs watched Tony scurry over to his desk.

"Work, right Boss." Tony said as he sat down and pulled something up on his computer screen.

**##########**

He had avoided being alone with Gibbs all day, even at the crime scene. But when Gibbs had ordered McGee and Ziva to the dead Marines house while he and Tony stayed behind to talk to the CEO on the Marine base, there was no way to avoid it. They walked out of the CEO's office and Tony was never so thankful that the building didn't have an elevator. Plus it seemed unlikely that Gibbs would make any move in the car. The thought gave Tony some sense of relief as they walked down the hallway towards the exit. But he had underestimated Gibbs. Tony felt Gibbs' hand grab his upper arm and open a door to a storage closet. Tony was pushed inside and forced up against the door.

"Gibbs we can't." Tony tried to say more but it caught in his throat as Gibbs' hand grabbed his cock.

Bringing his face next to Tony's, Gibbs' lips brushed against the younger man’s ear. "This." Gibbs squeezed Tony's cock. "Is mine."

Tony moaned from the action or the words he wasn't sure. "Yes." He groaned unable to stop the answer from spilling from his lips.

Gibbs already had Tony's slacks unzipped as he slid down Tony's body and onto his knees.

"Oh God." Tony moaned knowing what was about to happen.

In one quick movement Gibbs had Tony's cock in his mouth and was moving up and down over it.

"GIBBS." Tony cried out as his hands clawed at the door, the wall, searching for anything to cling to, but there was nothing. His hands instead dropped to Gibbs’ shoulders feeling the movements of the man's body as he sucked his cock.

Tony couldn't breathe, couldn't speak, there was nothing accept for the feel of Gibbs warm mouth around his cock. He had no doubt this was not the first time Gibbs had done this. That both surprised and aroused him. It was too much, he hadn't expected it, and knew he wouldn't be able to hold out long. And at this point he didn't care. "You feel so-" He groaned. "So good." His hand suddenly grabbed the back of Gibbs head, forcing Gibbs mouth down hard on his cock as he thrust up.

"I wanna come." Tony sighed. One finally thrust and he did just that burying his cock down Gibbs throat. He jerked his hand off of Gibbs’ head but the older man didn't move, simply continued to feed from Tony. Feeling his knees wobble, Tony's fingers clamped down onto Gibbs’ shoulders fighting to keep himself standing.

Gibbs pulled himself from Tony's cock but stayed there on his knee's until he felt Tony's grip on his shoulders loosen. Then he stood up staring into those green eyes.

"Take a minute." Gibbs said. "I'll be in the car."

The only thing Tony could do was nod as he stepped away from the door and let Gibbs walked out.

**###########**

The drive back to NCIS had been filled with Tony rambling. He couldn't stop himself. If he rambled on about movies, his partners, anything at least he wouldn't have to think about the fact he had given in, again. As they walked into the bullpen Tony threw his gear down then stared at the computer screen. He barely glanced up when Gibbs made his way up the stairs to MTAC.

"Are you okay?" Ziva asked.

"Fine." Tony barked.

"You are not fine." She said as she made her way over to his desk.

"Long day so leave me alone." Tony said in a rather cold calm voice.

She took a step back.

"Please." He said forcing a smile.

She nodded and walked back to her desk, the concern still evident on her face.

**###########**

Gibbs stepped out of the elevator and into the parking garage. Walking towards his car he heard the elevator open again and looked back. He shook his head when he saw the man walking out. Gibbs thought the younger man had went home hours ago.

Gibbs walked backwards as his eyes locked with the other mans as if compelling him to follow. Then Gibbs turned back around and kept walking, heading towards the one spot he knew the cameras couldn't see. As he stepped into the small alcove, he leaned against the concrete wall, waiting. A minute later the other man stepped inside having approached from another angle.

"I thought you went home." Gibbs sighed

There was no reply.

"Something you wanted?" Gibbs asked as he rubbed his hand over his hardening cock.

Again no verbal reply only Tony dropping to his knees in front of Gibbs.

Gibbs sighed as he moved his hand away. Tony immediately had Gibbs’ pants undone and was pulling his cock free. Slowly Tony let his mouth sink around Gibbs hard cock until he was engulfed to the base.

Gibbs body shuttered and he moaned

Then Tony was gliding over Gibbs’ cock with wild abandon. He had wanted this for so long that nothing could have stopped him. The feel and taste of Gibbs’ cock driving him mad with desire. And there was nothing but the need to make Gibbs come.

"That's it, take it all." Gibbs groaned as his hand locked on the back of Tony's head.

At Gibbs words Tony moaned around his cock.

"You love it don't you." Gibbs growled. "Sucking my cock."

Another moan as Tony worked faster.

"Make me come." Gibbs sighed as he thrust into Tony's mouth. "Just like that."

Tony kept his lips wrapped around Gibbs’ cock and waited knowing it was coming.

"Tony." Gibbs growled as he came lunging hard down Tony's throat. It was intense and overwhelming. Everything around him went black as he tried to remember to breath. It seemed to take hours for his body to stabilize and he ran his hands over his face. When his eyes opened he realized Tony was still on his knees in front of him.

Looking down at him, Gibbs spoke. "Tony, get up."

"Gibbs I-"

"Go home it's late." Gibbs sighed adjusting himself and walking away.

**###########**

Gibbs grabbed another beer from the fridge, closing the door he leaned back against it. The images of today flashed through his mind. This was so far out of hand that he didn't even have an idea of how to stop it.

_Just stop!_  He told himself.

The problem was he didn't want to stop. He ran his hand over his face. He liked it too much. Liked the way Tony gave in, liked the way Tony just stood there and took it, no matter what it was that Gibbs decided he wanted.

_You're a sick bastard. That's the problem_. He told himself.

This wasn't good for either of them. Tony had started to say that today, was about to say they couldn't keep doing this. But like always Tony had given in. Tony always gave in.

Hearing the front door open, Gibbs made his way through the living room and towards the front hall. He stopped when he saw Tony step in and close the door. He leaned against the wall between the living room and front hall and waited. Just seeing Tony had already made him forget the conversation he had just had with himself.

Tony looked over at him. "We need to talk."

"Talk." Gibbs said.

"You can't keep doing this." Tony sighed.

"Me?" Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

" _We_  can't keep doing this." Tony corrected his statement.

Gibbs stood up and walked towards Tony.

"And what is it  _we_  can't keep doing?" Gibbs asked as he stood in front of Tony.

"You know what." Tony said trying not to be affected by Gibbs nearness.

Gibbs’ arms reach around Tony's grabbed him by the ass and jerking the younger man hard against his body. He smiled to himself when he felt Tony's cock already getting hard.

"Is this what you're talking about?" Gibbs asked rubbing his hard cock against Tony's.

"Gibbs." Tony wanted it to come out angry and full of venom, but instead it came out as a moan.

Brushing his lips against Tony's ear Gibbs sighed. "It feels like this is exactly what you want."

Tony was fighting to keep his control, fighting not to let himself give in again.

"No, it isn't." The statement coming out in a breathless whisper.

"Then tell me to stop." Gibbs said as both his hands now massaged Tony's ass then yanked him forward, again forcing their cocks together. "I'll stop if you tell me to."

"Please." Tony moaned.

"Please what?" Gibbs asked.

There was no reply.

"Please can mean so many things." Gibbs placed a kiss under Tony's ear. "Tell me to stop Tony. That's all it will take."

Tony's hand suddenly found its way to Gibbs’ neck, forcing Gibbs to stay against his ear.

"Tell me to stop and I won't fuck you."

Tony moaned he wanted to say stop, wanted to rip himself from Gibbs’ arms but instead he spoke.

"God just fuck me."

Slamming Tony against the wall, Gibbs’ hands were tearing at Tony's slacks, desperate to remove them. It seemed to take only seconds for him to have them undone and nudge them down Tony's hips. He turned Tony around, pressing his upper body against the wall.

"Stay." Gibbs growled.

Tony heard Gibbs walk away then return. He heard the opening of a bottle, a squeeze then he gasped as two lubed fingers were roughly shoved inside him. “Fuck yes.” Tony hissed as Gibbs worked the fingers inside him. Then another finger was added and Tony found himself rocking back onto the fingers. Tony heard the sound of the belt being unbuckled, then a zipper.

Gibbs moaned as he rubbed the lube over his cock, then wrapped his other arm around Tony's waist. Jerking him backwards, Gibbs put Tony's body in a bent position. Then he grabbed his cock and ran it between Tony's ass cheeks.

"Yes, God yes." Tony sighed as he braced his hands again the wall.

Gibbs let his cock press against Tony's opening.

Tony moaned. "Please."

"Please what?" Gibbs asked.

"Fuck me."

Gibbs growled as the head of his cock slipped inside Tony, he gave the younger man a few seconds to adjust then he slammed his cock into Tony.

Tony’s mouth opened as if to cry out, but the words caught in his throat. His body was thrust forward as Gibbs’ cock was buried inside him. He clawed at the wall.

"So tight." Gibbs moaned as his hands clutched at Tony's hips. "Almost makes me want to come."

"Gibbs." Tony groaned.

"Not Gibbs." He pulled out then slammed back into Tony. "Say my name."

"Jethro." Tony sighed. "Jethro fuck me."

Gibbs moaned loving the way Tony said his name.

"Feels so good." Tony said breathlessly.

"If I'd have known it would be this good I'd have fucked you years ago." Gibbs moaned as he quickly started a steady rhythm into Tony.

"I wanted you so much, for so long." Tony moaned.

"You wanted me to just take you." Gibbs growled.

"Yes." Tony gasped.

"To just fuck you like this."

"Yes, God yes."

"And now I'm doing exactly what you wanted."

"Yes, exactly what I want." Tony cried out as Gibbs’ hand started stroking his cock.

Gibbs created a frantic pace, stroking up the length as he lunged into Tony. He knew it wouldn't take long could feel Tony's cock already twitching ready to come.

"Like the way I stroke your cock?" Gibbs groaned.

"Yes." Tony whimpered. "Please."

"Please make you come?"

Tony nodded. "Jethro please."

"Then come for me." Gibbs sighed.

"JETHRO!" The name was a loud scream as Tony's body shuttered and he came. His knees went weak and he felt Gibbs’ arm crush him against his body to keep him upright.

"So close." Gibbs growled as he continued to thrust into Tony. He wanted to hold out, but his body betrayed him. The tight warmth of Tony around his cock hurling him over the edge. His whole body tensed and he slammed into Tony spilling his release deep inside the man. Forcing their bodies forward Gibbs held them both against the wall waiting as the overwhelming sensation finally calmed.

Then the shrill ringing of Gibbs cell phone cut through the air. He was actually going to ignore it until the cell phone in Tony's pants pocket on the floor suddenly rang too.

Pulling out of Tony, Gibbs felt the physical loss of contact and his body shivered. Tony reached down into the pile of clothes and grabbed his phone.

Flipping it open he scream into it. "What?"

"Um Tony." McGee's voice echoed back.

"Yeah McGee what is it." Tony said. Gibbs had stepped away and went to get his cell phone from the living room coffee table.

"Um dead Marine Lieutenant, sending you the address."

Tony started picking up his clothes and putting them on. "Okay. I'll meet you there." Tony slammed the phone shut.

"Where at?" Gibbs asked as he walked back into the front hall only to find it empty. A moment later he heard the car pull out of the driveway. He sighed as he redialed the missed number. "Yeah Ziva what we got?"

**###########**

Gibbs pulled up to the scene to find his three agents already there, Ducky and Palmer just stepping out of the van.

Ziva was the first to walk towards him.

"Dead lieutenant, two gunshots to the chest."

"Yeah I can see that." Gibbs said looking down at the body.

"Neighbors heard the shots didn't see anyone leaving."

"McGee?" Gibbs looked over at the man.

"Finished sketching and photos."

"Where's DiNozzo?"

"Talking to the other neighbors."

"Dead less than an hour." Ducky said pulling the thermometer out of the man's body.

Gibbs watched as Tony came jogging over.

"Hey boss neighbor says he sees a couple of guys here a lot. Doesn't know their names but one's a marine."

"DiNozzo and McGee background. I want everything."

The two men nodded.

"Ziver you're with me."

"And where are we going?" She asked.

"To talk to his CO."

"Boss maybe Ziva and McGee should-"

Gibbs stood up and glared at Tony.

"Right if you had wanted me to go with you, you'd have said that."

"Yea think?"

"Right." Tony sighed as he glanced at McGee then headed to his car. "Meet you back at the office."

Ziva chuckled. "Are you upset with Tony?"

"No." Gibbs answered.

"Okay." Ziva nodded realizing his quick response meant he was and stop asking.

**###########**

Gibbs walked into the house at four am. The case wrapping up quickly and their killer breaking easily. Jilted lovers, always easy to break. Although it helped that Gibbs was on edge, only adding to the effectiveness of his interrogation. And now he was still on edge but too tired to care. The night was not ending like he expected, which was probably a good thing. He was just about to head up stairs when the front door opened and he suddenly experienced déjà vue.

"I'm done." Tony said coldly.

Gibbs nodded.

"I'm telling you to stop." Tony sighed. "I can't take it anymore."

Gibbs dropped down on the step.

"That was all I needed to say." Tony said as he turned to go.

"I'm sorry."

Tony stopped surprised by the words. He turn back around. "What?"

"I'm sorry." Gibbs sighed. "I let things get out of control."

"Yeah you did." Tony paused. "Why did you even start it?"

Gibbs shook his head. "I don't know."

"Was it because you knew you could?" Tony swallowed the lump in his throat. "Because you knew I'd just let you."

Gibbs stared at the floor.

Tony chuckled. "Yeah that's what I thought."

Gibbs ran his hands through his hair.

"I'm not sure who's more fucked up." Tony shook his head. "You for doing this or me for letting you."

"It's my fault. Is that what you want to hear?" Gibbs shot up, his voice raised. "Fine. It's all my fault I was an ass, a bastard, insert whatever name you want to call me."

Gibbs was pacing the weeks of everything that had taken place suddenly eating away at him.

"It was egotistical, controlling, unforgivable, and completely unfair to you." Gibbs stopped in front of Tony. "I get it. Believe me, I get it."

There was silence.

"It will never happen again." Gibbs’ eyes were full of regret and sorrow. "I promise."

Tony nodded. "Good."

"Yeah." Gibbs sighed. He watched as Tony walked out the door, stared at the door expecting him to walk back in even after he heard the car pull out of the drive.

Walking into the living room he slumped down onto the couch, dropping his head back. He had told the truth, all this was his fault. Completely and without question he had fucked everything up.

**###########**

Days turned into weeks as they fell back into the normal routine. Nothing else ever being said about what had happened between them. Even when they were alone together it was never discussed or addressed. There was the same banter between them, the same working relationship that had always been there. But if Gibbs was honest, one thing had changed, there was nothing outside of work. Any trace of an outside friendship had been wiped away Tony had erased anything other than work between them. There were no visits to the basement after hard cases, even though there had been several. There were no phone calls offering to bring over dinner. There was nothing.

Not that Gibbs could blame him. The problem was Gibbs didn't realize that he would miss their friendship as much as he did. Tony actually knew him better than most people. Part of that coming from their job and the other part because over ten years they had become friends. But all that was gone now.

Gibbs took a drink and sat the mug down.

"You don't answer your phone anymore?"

Gibbs shook his head and smirked. "Must be off."

"No. It's not."

"Then maybe I was just ignoring you."

"I'm not one of your ex-wives Jethro. I wasn't calling about a late alimony payment." Fornell grinned.

"Yeah well sometimes what you want is worse than an alimony payment."

"Well I wasn't calling for a favor."

"Good then what do you want?" Gibbs asked continuing his work on the boat.

"Came for a drink." Fornell smiled.

Gibbs shook his head. Walking over to the work bench he emptied a jar of nails, wiped it out and walked back over to the boat. He grabbed the Bourbon bottle and filled the jar and his own mug. Then handed the jar to Fornell.

"Thanks." Fornell paused. "I think."

Gibbs went back to work.

Fornell took a swig and made a face. "God, I have to remember when I come here for a drink to bring my own booze."

Gibbs didn't respond.

"Well I see what I've been hearing is true." Fornell said leaning back against the boat.

"And what's that?"

"You're in an even pisser mood than you normally are." Fornell smirked.

Gibbs ignored the comment and kept working.

"So what is it?" Fornell ran through the list. "A case, a red-head, The director, one of the three stooges?"

Gibbs glared at Fornell. "The three stooges?"

"Larry, Curly and Moe." Fornell grinned. "David, McGee, DiNotzzo."

Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"Something else then?"

"Why do you care?" Gibbs said throwing down his tool.

"Just trying to help." Fornell said taking another drink.

"Yeah. I know." Gibbs ran his hands over his face.

"That bad?" Fornell shook his head. "Please tell me you didn't get married again."

"God no." Gibbs groaned.

"Never know with you." Fornell smiled. "So what did you do now?"

Gibbs walked over and leaned against the tool bench.

"Hurt somebody I care about."

"Okay." Fornell nodded.

"Can't fix this one." Gibbs sighed. "We are way beyond fixable."

"Sure about that?" Fornell asked.

Gibbs didn't respond.

"Let me guess you still haven't opened your mouth and actually talked to this person." Fornell smirked.

Gibbs glared at him.

"Have you?"

"Sorta."

"Sorta?" Fornell furrowed his brow. "What the hell does sorta mean. Either you did or you didn't."

"We talked right after it happened. I apologized."

"You, apologized?" Fornell looked shocked.

"Yes." Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"And that didn't work?"

"At the moment maybe." Gibbs shook his head. "But it didn't solve everything."

"Okay I'm going out on a limb here. You screwed up with some woman again, another red-head?"

Gibbs chuckled. "Wish it was that. I know how to handle that."

"Give me a hint here Jethro. I'm involved in this conversation and I'm confused." Fornell laughed.

"Took advantage of a friendship because I knew I could."

Fornell nodded. "Stepped over the line did yea?"

"Way over." Gibbs blew out a long breath.

"So what is it you want back, the sexual relationship or the friendship?"

Gibbs narrowed his eyes surprised at Fornell's insight.

"Jethro." Fornell chuckled. "Not hard to piece together what line you stepped over."

"Yeah."

"So which relationship do you want back?"

Gibbs looked at Fornell and shook his head. "I don't know."

"Think you need to figure that out before you can work on fixing anything." Fornell grinned.

"I know."

Fornell walked towards Gibbs. "Do you know what he wants?"

Gibbs stared at Fornell for a moment surprised by his use of  _he_.

"Come on." Fornell smirked. "He'd kneel at your feet if you asked him to."

"What?" Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

"DiNozzo." Fornell grinned. "Or maybe he already has knelt at your feet."

"Tobias!" Gibbs barked.

"I'm just saying." Fornell held up his hands. "Not hard to see the man is thinking about you as more than a boss."

Gibbs rubbed his hands over his face.

Fornell laughed. "What's bothering you more? That he wants you or that you realize you want him. Probably just as much."

Gibbs opened his mouth as if to protest then stopped and shook his head.

"I saw your eyes that night at the bar." Fornell smiled. "When you saw him, when I said you bought and trained him, and especially when I said he was all yours."

"Yeah." Gibbs sighed.

"You obviously know he wants more than sex or we wouldn't be having this conversation." Fornell smirked. "Because you'd already be getting laid and not be such a bastard."

"Hey!" Gibbs snapped

"Right. Sorry" Fornell tried not to laugh. "So shit or get off the pot."

"Yeah easy for you to say."

"You're right." Fornell chuckled.

Gibbs smirked.

"But figure it out soon." Fornell said as he turned and started up the stairs. "I can't take many more of these conversations and that rot gut."

Gibbs chuckled. "Right."

**###########**

He had only been working about ten minutes when he heard the front door open again and someone make their way to the basement door.

"Come on I'm not going to make up my mind tonight." Gibbs grinned and looked up. The grin faded as he saw the figure standing there. "Hey."

"Hey." Tony paused. "Expecting someone else?"

"No. Um, friend just left."

"Ah." Tony nodded as he made his way down the steps dropping down before he reached the bottom.

"Drink?" Gibbs asked.

"No. I'm good." Tony forced a smile.

"Okay."

A silence fell over them.

"I never wanted it to be like this." Gibbs sighed.

"Yeah me either." Tony's voice cracked. "I want you."

"Tony." Gibbs stepped towards him and Tony shook his head. Gibbs immediately stopped.

"But I can't." Tony paused. "As much as I want to I can't"

"I know." Gibbs took a deep breath.

"That's why I can't be around you, except at work." Tony sighed. "It's too easy to just give in to you."

"How do I fix this?" Gibbs didn't want to take it back but he wanted to make their relationship right again.

"Tell me the truth." Tony said his eyes locking on Gibbs.

"Always." Gibbs nodded.

Tony stood up and took a step towards him. "Was it just about sex?"

"Yes." The answer came out quickly and without hesitation

Tony laughed nervously. "Guess I should be flattered in some sick way."

"Tony." Gibbs sighed.

"No I wanted you to be honest." Tony paused. "Don't ask a question you don't want an answer to."

"It was about sex." Gibbs paused. "At first but then-"

"Then what?" Tony asked a sadness in his voice.

Gibbs shook his head. "Then it became something else."

"What?"

Gibbs ran his hands through his hair. "I wasn’t sure at the time. But it wasn't just about sex anymore."

"That day in the storage closet. What you said?"

"I saw you as mine." Gibbs taking a deep breath. "I see you as mine."

The admission surprising both of them.

Tony closed the distance between them. "I am yours in so many ways, but I need to know that this is about more than just sex and some possessiveness you have of me."

"It is about more." Gibbs paused. "I won't lie to you. It was just about sex at first. I wanted you and I didn't care about anything but taking you."

Tony nodded.

"But that changed. I want more." Gibbs sighed.

"And what does more mean?" Tony asked.

Gibbs grabbed Tony's arm and jerked him forward. "It means I want to take you then fall asleep with you in my arms. Then wake up with you still in them."

"And the rest?"

Gibbs’ jaw clenched. "The possessiveness. You're mine. End of story."

"That goes both ways." Tony eyes narrowed.

"Is that so?" Gibbs smirked.

"This." Tony grabbed Gibbs’ cock. "Is mine now. Understand?"

Gibbs moaned. "Yes."

Grabbing Tony by the front of his jeans Gibbs went to pull him forward but Tony stopped him.

"Oh no." Tony shook his head. "It's my turn."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

"Where's it at?" Tony asked.

"Middle drawer of the tool bench." Gibbs smirked knowing exactly what Tony wanted.

Tony went to the drawer grabbed what he wanted then came back over. He sat the small bottle on the boat then looked at Gibbs.

"And just what exactly do you want?" Gibbs asked.

Turning Gibbs around Tony pushed him forward pressing his chest against the boat. Tony's hands went around Gibbs’ waist as his lips pressed against his ear.

"I want you against the boat." Tony sighed as his fingers undid the button on Gibbs’ jeans, then slid the zipper down. "Me buried inside you."

Gibbs moaned as he pressed his hands against the boat.

Tony's hands pushed Gibbs’ jeans and boxers down over his hips, then down his legs. He pressed himself against Gibbs bare ass.

"Tony." Gibbs growled as he thrust back.

Pulling back Tony undid his own pants, slipping them down only enough to remove his hard cock. Then he grabbed the small bottle of lube, opened it and put some in his hand. His lubed fingers found their way between Gibbs’ ass cheeks and he shoved them inside. He heard Gibbs growl and then thrust back. Working his fingers in and out, he then started scissoring them inside the older man.

"Just do it." Gibbs growled.

Jerking his fingers out, Tony rubbed the lube over his cock and leaned his body over Gibbs. Holding his cock at the base, he pressed it between Gibbs’ ass cheeks. "This what you want?"

"Yes." Gibbs moaned.

With that Tony pushed the head of his cock into Gibbs.

"That's it." Gibbs groaned. "More."

Another push, then another, until almost all of Tony’s cock was buried inside the older man. "So good." Tony sighed. "So damn tight."

Gibbs rocked his hips back against Tony.

"Jethro."

And with that Tony started lunging in and out of Gibbs, it was a frenzy of desire and need.

"Yes, God yes." Gibbs growled as he thrust back meeting Tony's forward motions.

"To good." Tony grunted as he let his hand reach around and grab Gibbs’ cock.

"Tony." Gibbs sighed as he felt the hand start to stroke his cock. "That's it make me come."

"Oh I will." Tony tightened his grip on Gibbs’ cock and stroked in short quick movements.

Gibbs’ eyes closed as he surrendered to the overwhelming sensation of Tony filling him and the hand around his cock. He knew it was going to happen, to quickly and with unbelievable force. All he could do was accept it and let it happen. "Tony." Gibbs cried out as his whole body tensed and he stopped breathing as the orgasm ripped through him. Then his body collapsed against the boat.

Tony was slamming into Gibbs with increased fever wanting to follow his lover over the edge. It took only a few more thrust forward for Tony to bury himself into Gibbs and scream his own release. Tony's body fell forward onto Gibbs, both of them supported by the boat. They just laid there trying to catch their breath.

"Do you know how many times I've want to make love against this boat?" Tony sighed as he wrapped his arms around Gibbs’ waist.

"Probably as many times as I wanted to." Gibbs smirked.

"Please tell me I'm staying here tonight." Tony dropped a kiss on Gibbs’ neck.

"Do you really think I would let you leave?"

**###########**

"Jethro. Stop." Tony laughed as Gibbs kissed his belly button then along his ribcage.

Gibbs smirked as he kissed the rest of the way up Tony's chest and to the younger man’s lips. The kiss was tender and sweet filled with the playfulness they were now sharing.

"As good as it was against the boat." Gibbs grinned. "The soft bed is nice."

Tony chuckled. "Yeah."

Laying on his side beside Tony, Gibbs’ hand played across Tony's chest as he stared down at him.

"What are you thinking?" Tony asked seeing the contemplative look in Gibbs’ eyes.

Gibbs grinned. "How amazing you look laying naked in my bed."

Tony laughed. "And here I thought you were thinking something deep and meaningful."

"That is deep and meaningful." Gibbs smirked.

"Right." Tony grinned as he grabbed Gibbs’ neck and pulled him down into a kiss. This time it was passionate and needy as Gibbs let his body press down against Tony's.

"What?" Gibbs asked as Tony pulled away from the kiss.

"What where you not going to make up your mind about tonight?" Tony asked thinking about what Gibbs had said when he arrived in the basement.

"You." Gibbs smiled.

"What about me?" Tony looked puzzled.

"If I want us, a relationship or a friendship." Gibbs paused. "I couldn't decide that without seeing you."

"Why is that?"

"Because I needed to know if you even wanted a relationship or." Gibbs sighed. "If that was no longer an option."

"And if a relationship hadn't been an option?" Tony asked.

"Then I would have hoped that we could still have a friendship."

Tony nodded. "Did you really think I wouldn't want you?"

"I didn't know." Gibbs took a deep breath. "We had an unusual start."

Tony laughed. "Unusual? Is that what you call forcing me into an alley and jacking me off?"

Gibbs sighed, still uneasy with how this had all began. "Yeah."

Pulling his head up Tony pressed his lips to Gibbs’ ear. "I loved that"

"So did I." Gibbs moaned.

"I've never been so glad I forgot my keys." Tony laughed dropping his head back down on the pillow

Gibbs grinned. "Me too. Maybe you should forget your keys more often."


End file.
